John Billingsley
|birthplace = Media, Pennsylvania |family = Bonita Friedericy |yearsactive = 1988-present }} John Billingsley is an American actor best known for his portrayal of Doctor Phlox in Star Trek: Enterprise. Biography Billingsley was born in Media, Pennsylvania, and lived in Huntsville, Alabama, and also Slidell, Louisiana, before his family settled in Weston, Connecticut. He graduated from Bennington College in 1982. He started an acting career, appearing in Northern Exposure, portraying a patient; and The X-Files, portraying a friend of the Lone Gunmen who turns out to be a government spy. He was cast in the role of Professor Miles Ballard in the short-lived TV series The Others, and then as the Denobulan Doctor Phlox in the fifth live-action Star Trek series, Star Trek: Enterprise, which ran for four seasons; the latter role became his best known role. Billingsley also starred as himself in Roswell, which used the Enterprise set. He also starred in the indie film Breathing Hard in the same year. In 2002, he was a guest star in an episode of Stargate SG-1, in which he portrays a scientist who is also a Trekkie, "worshipping at the altar of Roddenberry". He also starred in the 2003 film Out of Time as a coroner. Billingsley is well-known to fans of the series Cold Case for his guest-star appearance in the show's second season, in which he plays serial killer George Marks, the only killer on the show to have gotten away with murder. Billingsley would later reprise the role in the season finale, in which Marks is killed. He also appeared as a blunt-force trauma victim in the first season of Six Feet Under. Billingsley then appeared in the first season of the series Prison Break as the enigmatic Terrence Steadman, brother of the U.S. Vice President, whose death is faked to frame Lincoln Burrows for murder. Soon after, he was cast as a regular on the series The Nine, which left him unable to continue his role as Steadman. In 2005, he provided his voice for Trask in Ultimate Spider-Man. In November 2006, Billingsley portrayed William Bradford on two episodes of the podcast The Radio Adventures of Dr. Floyd. In May 2007, he appeared on NCIS as a blind photographer. He also appeared in the seventh season of 24 as a recurring character. On October 8, 2007, he also made a guest appearance on Journeyman as Alan Platt. Billingsley then played Professor Harry, a biologist, in the 2007 indie sci-fi film The Man from Earth. He also made a guest appearance in an episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, previously starring on the spin-off series CSI: NY. Billingsley appeared as Jacob Nolston in a two-part, fourth season episode of the TV drama Grey's Anatomy. He and his wife have also appeared as themselves on the HGTV-produced series My House Is Worth What?, in which a real-estate expert toured their home and provided commentary for viewers before providing an appraisal. In 2008, Billingsley had a supporting role in several episodes of the HBO-produced series True Blood as coroner Mike Spencer. In May of that same year, he guest-starred as John Harris, the father of the Kiss-Me-Not Killer, in an episode of Women's Murder Club. He then appeared in the disaster film 2012, which was released on November 13, 2009, as Professor Frederic West, an American scientist. Billingsley subsequently appeared on the ABC series Scrubs in December 2009. In August 2010, he guest-starred in an episode of the TNT series Leverage as Coswell, the head of security at the Boston Museum of Art and Antiquities. In November of that year, he guest-starred as amateur psychic Ellis Mars in an episode of The Mentalist. In February 2011, Billingsley portrayed Gidger in the play The Violet Hour in Los Angeles, California. In August of that same year, Billingsley starred in an episode of the USA Network drama series Suits as the company accountant who is being released for never finishing his time at the university. He also appeared in an episode of True Blood as a coroner. In October 2012, Billingsley starred in the film Trade of Innocents. On February 12, 2013, a web comedy video was released on Yahoo! Screens under the title Forwarders, which featured Billingsley as Dr. Alan Cooper, a psychologist and expert on compulsive email forwarding. That same year, he completed filming of the indie film Red Line. On January 7, 2014, CBS premiered the sci-fi drama series Intelligence, on which Billingsley played Dr. Shenandoah Cassidy, the inventor of an implantable microchip that act as an interface between a human mind and electronic devices. In his personal life, Billingsley is married to fellow actor Bonita Friedericy. She first became interested in him after seeing him perform in a stage production of Great Expectations. She appeared with Billingsley in a 2003 episode of Star Trek: Enterprise, in which she played Rooney. The couple have subsequently appeared in other productions together. On Criminal Minds Billingsley portrayed pedophilic budding serial killer Hugh Rollins in "A Shade of Gray". Filmography *The 5th Quarter (2018) - Martin Fuller *The Circuit (2017) - Unknown Character *Twin Peaks (2017) - Doctor Ben *Stitchers - 5 episodes (2016-2017) - Mitchell Blair *Man Seeking Woman (2017) - Watson *Code Black (2017) - Mr. Hazelton *The Last Word (2017) - Father Reilly *20th Century Women (2016) - Abbie's OBGYN *The Watcher (2016) - Doctor Klein *Masters of Sex - 4 episodes (2014-2016) - Doctor Lloyd Madden *TURN: Washington's Spies - 6 episodes (2015-2016) - Samuel Townsend *Rosewood (2016) - Judge West Waters *Madtown (2016) - Lloyd Zane Miller *Castle (2016) - Doctor Harvey Larson *The Good Wife (2016) - Dean Randolph *Paradise Pictures (2015) - Joseph 'Holtzie' Holtz *The Whispers - 2 episodes (2015) - Ron Harcourt *Chasing Life (2015) - Edwin Shaw *Extant (2015) - Dr. Mize *The Agitated (2014) - Foxy *The Firefly Catcher (2014) - Unknown Character *Hawaii Five-0 (2014) - Eugene Goodman *Sock Monkee Therapy (2014) - Artie *Bones (2014) - Doctor Edward Harkness *NCIS: Los Angeles (2014) - Doug Ouellet *Ancient Space (2014) - Commissioner Renner (voice) *Suits - 2 episodes (2011-2014) - Stan Jacobson *The Bridge - 2 episodes (2014) - Mr. DeLarge *Intelligence - 13 episodes (2014) - Dr. Shenendoah Cassidy *Nikita - 2 episodes (2013) - Heidecker *Red Line (2013) - Sam *Southland (2013) - Unknown Character *Trade of Innocents (2012) - Malcolm Eddrey *True Blood - 17 episodes (2008-2012) - Mike Spencer *Drop Dead Diva (2012) - Mitch Fredericks *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2012) - Dr. Henklefust (voice) *A Green Story (2012) - Howard *Revenge (2012) - Roger Halsted *The Silent Thief (2012) - Bum *Harry's Law (2011) - Norman Miller *Sironia (2011) - Doug *90210 - 2 episodes (2011) - Mr. Phillips *Losing Control (2011) - Professor Straub *The Mentalist (2010) - Ellis Mars *Outlaw (2010) - Judge *Leverage (2010) - Coswell *Twentysixmiles - 4 episodes (2010) - Dennis *Scrubs - 2 episodes (2009) - Alan *2012 (2009) - Professor West *Criminal Minds (2009) - "A Shade of Gray" (2009) TV episode - Hugh Rollins *24 - 3 episodes (2009) - Michael Latham *The Pool Boys (2009) - Professor James Kellogg *Finding Red Cloud (2008) - Moira's Boss *The Least of These (2008) - Father Alfred McKavee *Without a Trace (2008) - Harry *AM1200 (2008) - Jonah Henry *SIS (2008) - Ira Grossman *Fear Itself (2008) - Phil *Women's Murder Club (2008) - John Harris *Eli Stone (2008) - Daniel Foote *The Last Word (2008) - Brady *Me & Lee? (2007) - The Chiropractor *Suspect (2007) - Moskowitz *The World According to Barnes (2007) - Scully *Grey's Anatomy - 2 episodes (2007) - Jacob Nolston *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007) - Paul Cydon *Journeyman (2007) - Alan Pratt *The Nine - 13 episodes (2006-2007) - Egan Foote *Standoff (2007) - Dennis Ryker *Ripple Effect (2007) - Brad *The Man from Earth (2007) - Harry *Atlanta (2007) - The Bar Owner *NCIS (2007) - Jackson Scott *Ghost Whisperer (2007) - Mike (credited as John A. Billingsley) *Revenge (2006) - Unknown Character *Dead & Deader (2006) - Langdon *Superman Returns (2006) - Metallo/The Citizens of Metropolis (voice) *The Closer (2006) - Tom Newman *Room 6 (2006) - Harrison McKendrick *Prison Break - 3 episodes (2006) - Terrence Steadman *CSI: NY (2006) - Cecil Arthur *Nip/Tuck (2005) - Ben White *The 12 Dogs of Christmas (2005) - Dogcatcher Doyle *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Bolivar Trask (voice) *Cold Case - 2 episodes (2004-2005) - George Marks *Star Trek: Enterprise - 98 episodes (2001-2005) - Dr. Phlox *The Nickel Children (2005) - Wire Rimmed Man *Duck Dodgers - 2 episodes (2004) - Dr. Psy-Q Hi (voice) *A Cinderella Story (2004) - Mr. Rothman *Angel (2003) - Doctor Royce *Out of Time (2003) - Chae *Lessons for an Assassin (2003) - Mr. Jensen *White Oleander (2002) - Paramedic *Stargate SG-1 (2002) - Simon Coombs *High Crimes (2002) - Lie Detector Coach *NYPD Blue - 3 episodes (1997-2002) - Ryan Lipe/Glenn Farley *Roswell (2001) - John Billingsley *The Glass House (2001) - Driving Instructor *Just Ask My Children (2001) - Andrew Gindes *Six Feet Under (2001) - Boring Man *The Huntress (2001) - Bill Irwin *Gideon's Crossing (2001) - The Mayor of Boston (credited as John A. Billingsley) *Breathing Hard (2001) - Hammond *Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles (2001) - Barry *The Lot (2001) - Unknown Character *The West Wing (2001) - Doctor John Fallow *Jack & Jill (2001) - Barto's Doctor *Blood on the Backlot (2000) - John Waddington *Touched by an Angel (2000) - Peter Garfield *FreakyLinks (2000) - Joe *Gilmore Girls (2000) - Mr. Remmy *Family Law (2000) - Edward Duke *The Others - 13 episodes (2000) - Professor Miles Ballard *Judging Amy (2000) - Bebe's Attorney *Diagnosis Murder (2000) - Eddie Dagabosian *Good vs Evil (2000) - Bill Kaplan *Tuesdays with Morrie (1999) - Sports Fan #1 *Time of Your Life (1999) - Jerome Hagan *Jimmy Zip (1999) - Irate Driver *The Sky's on Fire (1999) - Doctor Andrew Pike *The X-Files (1999) - Timothy 'Timmy the Geek' Landau *Kate's Addiction (1999) - FBI Agent #1 *Malcolm & Eddie (1999) - Detective Conrad *Profiler (1998) - Clifford *Martial Law (1998) - Inspector Hotchkiss *The Pretender (1998) - Kenny *Felicity (1998) - Delivery Guy *L.A. Doctors (1998) - Mr. Snow *Silk Stalkings (1998) - Lawyer *Significant Others (1998) - Actor *The Practice (1998) - Revenue Officer Robert Schmidt *Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1998) - Simms *The Way to Santiago (1998) - Mr. Mallory *Eat Your Heart Out (1997) - Technician *Total Security (1997) - Unknown Character *Almost Live! (1996) - Bill Gates *Eden (1996) - Lee *Born to Be Wild (1995) - Daryl *Simon & Simon: In Trouble Again (1995) - Maitre 'D *Northern Exposure (1992) - Patient *Nintendo of America Customer Service Training Video (1991) - Customer #2 (uncredited) *Shredder Orpheus (1990) - Linus *I Love You to Death (1990) - Jailhouse Informant *Seven Hours to Judgment (1988) - Eddie 'LINKS' For a full filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors